Close To You, Close To Death
by a queen in the garden
Summary: "Estar perto da morte era estar perto de Demi, e para Selena, isso bastava." Semi, AU!ZombieApocalypse


**Todo mundo tem um amigo estranho e esse meu amigo estranho me "encomendou" esta fanfic com as seguintes exigências:**

**- Demi tem cabelo rosa**

**- Hot**

**- Sobreviventes de um apocalipse zumbi**

**- As duas têm poderes especiais**

**- Demi tem o poder do fogo e Selena o poder da eletricidade**

**Então, atendendo a essas observações, fiz isso aqui, a pedido dele.**

**PS: É bom você gostar muito disso, D.J., porque deu trabalho.**

**PS2: Minha Demi é rebelde e fala palavrões, ui.**

Close To You, Close To Death

Aquilo era o meio do nada. O meio do nada em ruínas e tinha cheiro de morte. O céu estava negro e milhares de estrelas iluminavam a escuridão como pequenas lanternas cintilantes. A lua crescente brilhava num canto, iluminada demais. O silencio era absoluto e sufocante e tudo o que queria era ouvir algum som. O som do transito, o som de pessoas, o som de gritos, o som de tiros. _Qualquer som_. Porque, toda vez que seu único companheiro era o silencio, o pior viria a aparecer. Andariam em sua direção, lentos e rastejantes, deixando um rastro de sangue e entranhas por onde passariam e gemeriam seus grunhidos que faziam seu estômago embrulhar. Estava sozinha, sentada no capô daquele jipe já tão maltratado por todo aquele inferno que viviam nos últimos tempos, com uma metralhadora no colo e algo parecido com um facão que encontrara em uma fazenda abandonada há dois dias. O vento que bagunçava seus cabelos era suave e fresco e poderia ser reconfortante se seu interior não estivesse cheio de angustia. Não suportava mais aquilo. Não suportava mais acordar todas as manhãs em um lugar diferente, saqueando casas abandonadas em busca de comida ou roupas, com uma lâmina presa ao quadril ou uma arma de artilharia pesada pendurada no ombro. Não suportava mais ter que viver criando hematomas e ver o sangue sair de seu próprio corpo. Não suportava mais viver fugindo em busca de um lugar seguro. Não suportava mais usar o poder que nunca precisou antes. Mas, acima de tudo, não suportava mais ter medo de perdê-la. Simplesmente não poderia pensar na possibilidade de não tê-la mais consigo. Era desesperador e doloroso. Não gostava de pensar naquilo, mas sabia que as chances de acontecer eram muito maiores das de _não_ acontecer. Estavam em um constante risco e a qualquer momento poderiam morrer. Ou pior, tornar-se um _deles_.

Ouviu o som de alguém se aproximando. Vinha por entres as árvores, onde a vegetação rasteira era esmagada por passos. Olhou na direção do barulho, mas não teve medo, porque viu um borrão loiro e cor-de-rosa iluminado por uma luz trêmula e alaranjada. Alguns segundos depois ela apareceu, com uma pequena bola de fogo na palma de sua mão e as pernas nuas, cobertas por um curto short jeans. Suas botas de cano curto estavam sujas de terra molhada e sua camisa cinza e branca axadrezada estava aberta, revelando a camiseta regata branca que tinha por baixo, mas esta estava levemente levantada, assim possibilitando sua visão para a pele de sua barriga. Tinha uma expressão carrancuda no rosto e andava a passos pesados e largos.

Quando estavam a um passo de distancia, Demi fechou sua mão e assim a pequena bola de fogo desapareceu, deixando para trás um fio de fumaça.

—E aí? – Selena perguntou enquanto Demi tirava as armas de seu colo e as depositava cuidadosamente sobre o capô.

Demi soltou um suspiro triste enquanto abria as pernas de Selena e encaixava ali seu próprio corpo.

—Não deu tempo. Quando cheguei já estavam mortos – As pernas de Selena se apertaram ao redor de sua cintura. Trouxe-a mais para perto de si – Aquelas coisas feias e fedorentas estavam fazendo um verdadeiro banquete.

—Quantos eram? – Indagou em voz baixa, dedilhando seu maxilar carinhosamente.

—Uns vinte, eu acho. Não consegui salvar aquelas pessoas, mas acabei com aqueles filhos da puta.

—Você cortou as cabeças?

—E depois queimei – Fez uma careta enojada – Parecia à porra do inferno.

Selena riu suavemente e beijou seu queixo, bem em cima da fissura que tinha.

—Você tem a boca muito suja pra alguém do seu tamanho.

—Mas bem que você _gosta_ da minha boca – Disse maliciosamente – Gosta até demais.

Selena limitou-se a sorrir. Não poderia argumentar contra aquilo. Beijou seus lábios e rapidamente foi correspondida, com a língua já de encontro com a sua. Durante alguns momentos tudo o que sentia era pele contra pele, boca contra boca, língua contra língua. Era apenas em momentos como aquele que conseguia ter um pouco de paz. Apenas quando estava com ela. Sentindo seu corpo contra o seu e ouvindo sua voz falando comentários inapropriados. Achava incrível a maneira que ela levava toda aquela situação. Sempre tinha uma piada pronta ou um termo pejorativo para soltar. Mas sabia que elas eram um equilíbrio. Selena era de imensa seriedade, melancólica e preocupada. Demi era leve e agitada. Estava sempre dizendo como tudo daria certo. Selena não acreditava, mas era grata por ouvir. Se tivesse uma pessoa como ela mesma, certamente já teria entregado os pontos há muito tempo.

Separaram-se com a respiração um pouco pesada, mas Selena não queria sair de perto dela. Abraçou Demi com força e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e no emaranhado de cabelos coloridos, sentindo o calor abundante em sua pele. Ela lhe retribuiu o abraço o melhor que pôde, tomando cuidado com suas costas machucadas.

Três dias antes, quando fugiam de um pequeno exército de _walkers_ e pulavam um muro de mais ou menos dois metros, uma das criaturas agarrou o tornozelo de Selena. Desesperada, ela sacudiu seu pé até que ele a soltasse, mas acabou se desequilibrando e caiando do topo do muro, direto sobre suas costas. Havia gritado de dor e de raiva e Demi, que já estava a uma boa distancia, quando ouviu seu grito, voltou correndo para si e a ajudou a levantar. Mas Selena estava furiosa. Furiosa o suficiente para sentir as correntes elétricas correrem por suas veias de maneira violenta. Acabou dando um choque relativamente forte em Demi, mas na hora nem reparou. Escalou o muro novamente e em um segundo já estava do outro lado. Foi naquele dia que descobriu que zumbis podem ser eletrocutados.

—Ainda bem que aquela fazenda tinha um poço e eu consegui me lavar direito – Demi murmurou com os lábios pressionados no ombro de Selena – Se não tivesse, você nem conseguiria chegar perto de mim. Estava fedendo pra caralho.

—Que nojo.

—Nojo mesmo. Essas coisas são podres e teve um que quase mordeu a minha mão.

—Você devia ter me deixado ir junto.

Demi se afastou o suficiente para ver o rosto de Selena. Olhou-a como se fosse louca.

—Com essas suas costas fodidas? O caralho que eu ia deixar! Você tá toda estropiada, Selena.

—Eu poderia te ajudar! Você podia ter se machucado.

—Mas não me machuquei. Estou aqui, não estou? – A morena assentiu – Então é isso. Ponto, assunto encerrado.

—Mas Demi-

—Sem mais nem menos Demi – Interrompeu Selena de forma rígida – Está tudo bem comigo. Você está machucada e precisa melhorar logo. Não temos curativos ou remédios, então a melhor forma de você ficar boa é não se machucar mais, okay? – Seu tom de voz suavizou.

—Tudo bem.

Demi sorriu suavemente e a beijou, sua mão perdendo-se nos cabelos castanhos enquanto os puxava levemente.

Há duas horas, quando estavam dentro do carro tentando não pensar no caos em que viviam, ouviram gritos e pedidos de socorro seguido de um estrondo como se algo muito pesado tivesse caído. Demi decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo, mas proibiu que Selena a seguisse por causa de suas costas machucadas. Selena brigou e protestou de tal maneira que nem parecia que ela era a mais velha das duas. Mas Demi mostrou-se irredutível e lhe ordenou que ficasse onde estava. Saiu trotando para o local dos gritos com apenas um facão quase tão grande quanto uma espada, alegando veementemente que sua maior arma estava dentro das veias.

Ao contrário de Selena, Demi podia controlar seu poder. Podia escolher quando usar e quando não usar. Podia criar uma singela fagulha ou transformar-se em um fogaréu em forma de mulher. E aquele controle que tinha sobre seu fogo lhes era extremamente útil. Demi quase não precisava de armas e só usava as lâminas, rápidas e silenciosas, que não faziam um estardalhaço quanto às armas, que eram barulhentas e causavam uma confusão ainda maior. Selena não tinha controle sobre seu poder. Não podia escolher quando usaria ou em que intensidade usaria. Sua eletricidade só vinha à tona quando estava com raiva e podia ser uma singela descarga elétrica ou uma fonte tão poderosa de energia como uma usina. Dependeria de seu nível de fúria. Como Selena quase nunca se irritava, seu poder quase nunca vinha à tona, então não era assim tão importante quanto o de Demi, mas teve grande valor quando Selena fritou aquele bando de zumbis com apenas algumas descargas.

Demi se separou da boca de Selena, mas voltou a beijá-la de novo e de novo. Delicados beijinhos que se transformavam em beijos profundos e levemente desesperados. Selena podia sentir a pele de Demi ficar mais quente e a sua própria começava a esquentar. Agarrou a cintura da loira com força, pressionando seu quadril junto ao seu corpo de forma meio violenta. Demi gemeu em seus lábios e puxou seus cabelos de maneira mais rude. Selena sorriu no beijo. Sabia que Demi preferia quando havia mais agressividade em seus toques e pensava que era assim por causa do constante fogo em seu organismo.

As mãos de Demi estavam nas coxas de Selena, mas rapidamente deslizaram para a lateral de seu corpo. Puxou a camiseta da morena até acima do umbigo e arranhou sua pele forte o suficiente para arrepiar sua nuca, porém fraco o suficiente para não machuca-la. Quando já estava prestes a encontrar o seio por cima do sutiã, Selena a parou.

—Espera, Demi, espera – Empurrou-a gentilmente para trás. Viu que seus lábios estavam vermelhos e meio inchados e que suas bochechas estavam adoravelmente ruborizadas, combinando com as pontas de seus cabelos.

—O que foi? – Perguntou com a voz rouca, seus olhos estavam mais escuros que antes.

—Não podemos fazer _agora_ – Sua própria voz parecia mais grossa.

—Por que não?

—Eles estão chegando, Demi. Sei que estão. Posso _sentir._ Aqueles que você matou agora pouco não eram nada. Nós duas sabemos que eles são muito mais que isso. Precisamos sair daqui! Temos que ir para um lugar seguro!

—Selena, eles são _lentos_. Lentos pra cacete! Temos pelo menos um dia e meio até que eles cheguem aqui. Temos tempo.

—Tempo? Tempo é a última coisa que temos, Demetria – Desceu do capô do carro em um pulo. O impacto de ter posado no chão lhe causou uma pontada nas costas – Vem, vamos sair daqui – Agarrou sua mão e começou a puxá-la em direção à porta do jipe.

—Selena! – Demi choramingou e puxou a morena para junto de si novamente em um movimento rápido. Prensou-a entre a porta do carro e seu corpo, mas com cuidado para não ferir ainda mais suas costas – Vamos, lá, Sally, não seja má comigo. Serei rápida, prometo – Aplicou um beijo molhado em sua mandíbula e arrastou a boca até o ouvido da outra – Por favor, Sally – Pediu manhosa, a maneira certa para seduzi-la.

Selena suspirou.

—Você só me chama de Sally quando quer alguma coisa – Já não tentava se afastar. Estava entregue nos braços da loira.

—Sim, eu quero – Escorregou sua mão para a bunda da morena e apertou uma de suas nádegas com força – Você. Sally, _por favor_.

—Como você pode pensar em sexo quando estamos numa situação com essa?

—Ah, e você não está pensando também?

—Não.

—Vamos, lá, Sally, não minta pra mim. Você sabe que eu sou a _única_pessoa que você não pode mentir – Beijou seu ponto de pulso e mordeu com um pouco de força. Sorriu quando ouviu Selena resfolegar – Vai ser rapidinho.

—Uma vez você me disse que "iria ser rapidinho" e passamos um dia inteiro dentro do quarto.

Demi riu no pescoço de Selena, fazendo-a se arrepiar novamente.

—Mas você não se importou em ter ficado lá comigo.

Selena apertou a loira ainda mais contra seu corpo, a excitação pulsante no meio de suas pernas.

—E se nós ficarmos tão entretidas uma na outra e não percebermos que eles chegaram e eles não matarem?

—Pelo menos morreremos felizes, com um orgasmo ainda em nossos corpos.

Poderia ter rido, mas Demi já estava com a boca colada na sua. Era sempre assim. Selena tentava ser a racional, tentava ser o juízo que lhes manteriam vivas, mas não poderia ser tão calculista quando tinha Demi lhe olhando com seus bonitos olhos castanhos inocentes e maliciosos. Era uma garota cativante e não havia como negar. _E linda_, pensou Selena enquanto tinha seu pescoço mordido, _Deus, ela é tão linda_.

Não sabia quando tinham entrado no jipe, mas estavam lá, no banco de trás. Demi nunca foi conhecida por sua paciência, então já havia arrancado sua camisa e agora fazia o mesmo com Selena. Estava apenas de short e com o sutiã preto rendado, mas Selena não tinha ideia para onde suas botas teriam ido parar. Os cabelos longos e cor-de-rosa pareciam brilhar na escuridão da noite e os únicos sons que seus ouvidos identificavam eram seus suspiros e respirações pesadas, palavras incompreensíveis murmuradas ao pé do ouvido, o som úmido de seus lábios e línguas trabalhando juntos e o eventual _"Porra!"_, que Demi resfolegava no tom mais excitado possível.

A pele de Demi queimava. Era como estar próximo demais a uma fogueira, mas sem se machucar. O calor fazia gotículas de suor começar a brotar em sua pele e Selena podia sentir sua eletricidade ser despertada em seu sangue, porém ainda parecia tímida demais se comparada ao fogo de Demi, que embaçava as janelas do carro e transformava o ar escasso e rarefeito. Demi beijava a boca de Selena como se fosse morrer dentro de alguns minutos – talvez morreria, se fosse levada em consideração o estado caótico do mundo lá fora –, mas o fogo não arde sem oxigênio e o interior do jipe estava carente de ar. Com um resmungo mal-humorado, Demi contorceu-se até o banco da frente, sem sair do colo de Selena, na intenção de ligar o carro por alguns instantes e abrir as janelas elétricas. Porém, parou no meio do caminho e voltou a sua posição original.

—Acha que consegue? – Demi perguntou a uma Selena de cabelos bagunçados e olhos escuros.

—O quê? – Perguntou confusa.

—As janelas. Acha que consegue abri-las?

Selena hesitou.

—Não sei, Demi. Sabe que não posso controlar isso.

—Seu poder está tão estimulado quanto o meu?

—Acho que não como o seu, mas posso sentir que está mais forte – Respirou fundo, tentando buscar um pouco de ar – Como sempre acontece quando a gente transa.

—Então tente – Disse com voz baixa, e beijando os lábios de Selena rapidamente. Pegou sua mão e a levou até a porta do carro, encostando a ponta de seus dedos a alguns centímetros abaixo do vidro – Agora se concentra em mim – E começou a mover seus quadris no colo da morena de maneira lenta e sensual, desenhando círculos com seus movimentos – Não pensa em nada, Sally, só em mim – Sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto deixava beijos úmidos em seus ombros, pescoço, clavícula e colo.

O corpo quente de Demi, seus movimentos e os beijos que distribuía na pele de Selena fazia com que a energia corresse com mais velocidade dentro de suas veias. O que Demi sussurrava em seu ouvido não era nada inocente e isso só fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda mais cheia de poder. Um segundo depois de suas bocas se encontrarem e começarem um beijo profundo, Selena sentiu o vento fresco em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e se separou na loira em seu colo. A janela estava aberta pela metade, assim como as outras três. O ar que entrava no jipe era extremamente bem-vindo.

—Eu consegui – Selena sussurrou, um sorriso em seus lábios.

—Você conseguiu, amor – Beijou sua testa carinhosamente – _Sally_.

Num movimento rápido, Selena jogou o corpo de Demi para o lado e a fez sentar no banco. Ajoelhou-se em seu lugar o melhor que pôde e virou-se para a loira, trazendo-a para si e a beijando de maneira apaixonada, com o vento levemente gelado em seu corpo. Enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos cor-de-rosa e os puxou com força, fazendo Demi jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer, descolando suas bocas apenas para que Selena mordesse seu lábio inferior. Demi começou a beijar o maxilar de Selena, seus braços rodeando a cintura fina firmemente. Roçou os lábios em um de seus ombros enquanto as mãos passeavam levemente sobre as costas machucadas. Demi podia ver um grande hematoma logo abaixo das omoplatas, onde Selena havia caído com a queda. Era uma mancha de diferentes tons de roxo, salpicada de pequenas partes amarelas que tinha o tamanho da palma de sua mão. Era feio e parecia doloroso.

Demi distribuía beijos suaves sobre os ombros de Selena enquanto as pontas de seus dedos se encontravam com o machucado que a outra tinha nas costas. A morena se encolheu quando sentiu o hematoma ser tocado, mas rapidamente relaxou quando percebeu que o toque de Demi não a machucava. Os dedos da loira eram mornos e tão sutis como uma pena. Ela os arrastava pelas costas de Selena da maneira mais carinhosa possível, sorrindo ao ouvir os suspiros satisfeitos que ela soltava.

—Demi, anda logo – Selena choramingou – Você disse que seria rápido.

—Hum… Tão apressada… – Demi provocou com a voz rouca e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Tudo bem então, se é velocidade que você quer, é velocidade que você terá.

Selena nem teve tempo de responder. Demi a deitou no banco do jipe, que felizmente era grande o suficiente para que se deitasse com o mínimo de conforto. Acabou deitando por cima do hematoma e sentiu a dor cortante nas costas, mas esta rapidamente se foi quando a boca de Demi explorava a pele de seu abdômen, distribuindo beijos úmidos em todo o pedaço de pele que pudesse encontrar. Mas ela voltou a subir pelo corpo de Selena e agora seus lábios estavam no colo, deixando chupões que se tornariam escuros pela manhã.

Não fazia ideia quando Demi havia tirado seu sutiã, mas agora o via pendurado no encosto de cabeça do banco do passageiro. Selena sentia o corpo quente em demasia de sua namorada, fazendo-a suar e sentir a eletricidade correr em suas fibras de maneira mais forte. Os lábios de Demi eram úmidos e atrevidos, e corriam pela pele de Selena com vigor, beijando cada pedaço que encontrava. Selena gemeu alto quando Demi abocanhou um de seus mamilos e o chupou lentamente. Suas unhas se afundaram nas costas da loira e tudo o que pôde fazer foi gemer mais alto quando Demi repetiu o ato, dessa vez com o outro seio.

Por ter prometido algo rápido, Demi demorou bastante tempo nos seios de Selena, mas esta não poderia reclamar. Ela gemeu frustrada quando Demi se afastou, mas arfou quando percebeu que ela deslizava para baixo em seu corpo, pronta para o que mais interessava. O vento frio que entrava pelas janelas abertas batia nos corpos quentes, fazendo-os arrepiados com o choque de temperatura, mas Selena o achava necessário; a pele de Demi era extremamente quente e ela não sabia se poderia suportar o calor se não tivesse aquela lufada de ar fresco invadindo seus poros.

Demi já havia tirado o short de Selena, que agora usava apenas uma pequena calcinha branca. Arriscando olhar para baixo, a morena viu Demi beijando e mordendo a parte interna de suas coxas. Era uma cena que fez Selena gemer. Sua namorada estava ajoelhada entre seu corpo e a porta, da melhor maneira que o espaço limitado poderia lhe permitir. Os longos cabelos loiros e cor-de-rosa desciam pelas costas nuas, chegando próximos a sua cintura. Não podia ver o rosto de Demi, que estava afundado entre suas pernas.

Sentiu a maciez da língua de Demi passear pelo fino tecido de sua calcinha e jogou a cabeça para trás, emitindo um som que oscilava entre um gemido e um choramingo. Selena estava sendo provocada da maneira mais covarde possível, com Demi correndo sua língua e lábios ávidos por cima da lingerie, permitindo-lhe que sentisse prazer, mas não o suficiente para alcançar o orgasmo.

—_Demetria_ – Selena quase rosnou – Rápido, lembra?

O som abafado da risada pervertida de Demi chegou a seus ouvidos.

—Porra, Selena – Ronronou contra a pele de sua coxa – _Amo_ ouvir você me chamar de Demetria quando estamos transando.

—Não estamos transando. Você está brincando às minhas custas.

Demi moveu seu rosto e encostou o queixo no final da barriga de Selena. Seus olhos brilhavam em meio à escuridão e seu sorriso era quase inocente.

—Eu não posso me divertir?

—Desse jeito não!

O sorriso inocente de Demi havia se transformado no sorriso mais malicioso possível. Ela mordeu o lábio e suspendeu o tronco, enrolando os dedos no elástico da calcinha de Selena e puxando lentamente para baixo, deslizando por suas pernas. Quando a morena já estava nua, Demi olhou para ela, e conectou seus olhos.

—Awn, tão brava – E enterrou novamente seu rosto entre as pernas de Selena, dando a ela o que tanto queria.

Selena resfolegou quando sentiu a língua de Demi percorrer por suas dobras, massageando cada pedaço de carne quente e úmida que conseguia encontrar. Controlou o gemido quando sentiu sua namorada estimular seu clitóris, os nervos pulsavam e gritavam de prazer, prazer esse que corria por todo o corpo de Selena e transformava-se em energia reprimida. Demi fazia sons enquanto satisfazia à morena, como múrmuros e gemidos saídos do fundo de sua garganta. A vibração desses sons ia direto para a intimidade de Selena, o que tornava tudo ainda mais prazeroso.

Quando Selena pressionou sua cabeça ainda mais entre suas pernas, Demi soube que ela estava perto. Por isso, para ajuda-la a ir mais rápido, penetrou-a com dois dedos, indo o mais fundo que podia. A morena choramingou alto e com mais dois ou três estímulos, estava se derramando na boca de Demi, mordendo o lábio para que seus gemidos não saíssem altos demais. A loira passou mais algum tempo na mesma posição, distribuindo beijos suaves por todo lugar, dando tempo para que Selena recuperasse seu fôlego e acalmasse sua energia.

—Foi rápido o suficiente pra você? – Demi perguntou baixinho, apoiando seu queixo na coxa de Selena.

—Foi – Disse com um sorriso – Eu adoraria retribuir o favor, mas temos que ir – Olhou para cima e viu, pela janela aberta do jipe, que o céu começava a clarear – Está amanhecendo.

Demi escalou seu corpo até estar cara a cara com Selena. Beijou-a de maneira doce e deu uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior, apenas para provocar-lhe um sorriso.

—Não se preocupe com isso. Sei que temos ir. Recuperar o tempo perdido e essas merdas todas – Suspirou, adquirindo uma expressão maliciosa logo em seguida – Mas eu vou cobrar mais tarde.

Rindo, Selena puxou sua namorada para mais um beijo, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos loiros e arranhando seu couro cabeludo. Quando se separaram, o corpo de Demi estava quente novamente.

—Eu sei que vai. E vou ficar feliz em ser cobrada.

O sol já havia nascido, mas permanecia tímido, escondendo-se atrás das grandes nuvens que tomavam conta da maior parte do céu. Demi dirigia o jipe despreocupadamente. A estrada era deserta e reta, o que permitia que ela excedesse todos os limites de velocidade. Selena a repreenderia se fosse em outra época, mas agora ela já não se importava com isso. O mundo estava destruído e vazio. As chances de ser multada eram zero e as chances de morrer eram as maiores possíveis, mas talvez morrer em um acidente de carro fosse menos desesperador que morrer com dentes de um zumbi na sua cara.

—Espera, Demi, para o carro! Para o carro, Demetria! – Selena exclamou quando viu algo se mexer por entre as árvores que ficavam na margem da estrada.

—Puta que pariu, o que foi? – Demi xingou, parando o carro bruscamente. Se Selena não estivesse se segurando firmemente na porta, daria de cara com o vidro.

—Eu vi alguma coisa – Ela sussurrou, ficando de pé no banco e colocando a cabeça para fora pelo teto solar.

—O que você viu? É um walker? Um animal? Uma pessoa? – Selena nada disse. Apenas continuou olhando em direção das árvores – Me responde, porra!

Selena continuou sem dizer nada. Quando Demi ia protestar de novo, ela lhe fez um sinal para se calar. Contrariada, Demi o fez. Segundos depois, ambas podiam ver. Era um walker, arrastando-se por entre as árvores, grunhindo e balbuciando sons incompreensíveis. Quando humano, devia ser um homem simples, talvez um lavrador ou pedreiro, a julgar suas roupas. Quando viu Selena, soltou um gemido e começou a caminhar precariamente em sua direção. Seu rosto estava em carne viva. Era como se tivessem jogado ácido em seu corpo. Era possível ver alguns de seus ossos.

Demi se levantou para matar o zumbi, mas Selena a impediu. Ela queria fazer isso. Por causa do sexo que tivera há alguns minutos, tinha energia acumulada em seu sistema e queria descarrega-la. Suspirou profundamente e estendeu a mão, da mesma maneira que fizera quando estava correndo daquele bando de zumbis que a fizeram ganhar aquele hematoma grotesco nas costas. O zumbi agora caía morto no chão – ou mais morto ainda –, a carne apodrecida estava carbonizada e o cheiro de algo queimado e de putrefação estava no ar. Selena havia descarregado tanta energia sobre aquele walker, que algumas árvores ao seu redor explodiram e imediatamente entraram em chamas.

—Oh, meu Deus! – Demi gritou, espantada pela força do poder de sua namorada. Nunca tinha a visto fazer algo parecido, nem mesmo quando corriam daqueles zumbis há alguns dias – Isso foi incrível! Caralho, é sério, como você fez isso?

Selena voltou para dentro do carro. Ela estava rindo. Sentia-se absurdamente bem.

—Eu não sei direito. Eu tinha tanta energia dentro de mim que… Só aconteceu – Encolheu os ombros e sorriu – Mas eu tenho que te agradecer.

—Por quê? – Perguntou confusa.

—Porque eu fiquei assim por sua causa. Eu te disse, toda vez que a gente transa, eu tenho uma energia dentro de mim.

—E por que você nunca fez nada parecido antes?

—Acredito que seja porque eu nunca tentei.

—Isso foi maravilhoso, amor – Demi disse sorrindo, orgulhosa com sua namorada.

Selena sorriu de volta e a beijou, rapidamente encontrando a língua de Demi com a sua.

—Não me diga que você está excitada de novo? – Perguntou Selena depois de se separarem, sentido a pele excessivamente quente da loira.

—Você não pode me culpar. O que você acabou foi sexy pra caralho!

—Certo, temos que ir – Beijou seus lábios rapidamente e acomodou-se em seu lugar – Isso fez muito barulho. Tenho certeza que chamou atenção dos outros.

—Okay, vamos embora – Demi voltou a dirigir.

A mão de Demi estava na coxa de Selena. O toque quente de sua namorada a fazia sentir-se segura. Elas viviam num mundo apocalíptico que não demoraria em terminar, e agora precisavam lutar contra um bando de criaturas monstruosas que queriam comê-las vivas. Sabiam que só sobreviveram até agora por causa de suas habilidades especiais. O fogo de Demi e a eletricidade de Selena. Mas também sabia que, independente de seus poderes, morreriam de um jeito de outro. Poderiam morrer atacadas por um exército de walkers ou cair de um penhasco. Poderiam morrer por causa de um ferimento infeccionado ou por causa de suas barrigas vazias. Morreriam, seja por esse por aquele motivo. Selena não estava feliz com isso, mas também não estava desolada. Porque ela estava com sua namorada, possivelmente o amor de sua vida, e seria com ela que passaria os últimos minutos de sua existência. Demetria, a garota animada e insana de cabelos loiros e cor-de-rosa, que falava palavrões como um estilo de viver e que possuía uma beleza tão encantadora que era de tirar o fôlego. Selena iria morrer, mas ela estava bem com isso. Estar perto da morte era estar perto de Demi, e para Selena, isso bastava.

**Certo, é isso. Apenas uma one-shot pra matar as lombrigas do meu amigo. Não sei se ficou bom e peço desculpas se algo saiu do padrão em relação ao apocalipse e etc, mas eu não sei absolutamente nada de zumbis e coisas do tipo. Todo o meu conhecimento sobre assuntos relacionados a isso foi tirado de algumas leituras que já fiz.**

**Um agradecimento especial à N., que escreveu a parte do sexo.**

**Espero que você, D.J., tenha gostado, porque se você não gostar, eu nunca mais falo com você.**

**Also, obrigada a todos aqueles que leram essa coisa esquisita que eu escrevi e se você puder, me deixa um review, okay? ^^**


End file.
